


Best-Laid Plan

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Thirteenth Doctor/Yaz [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't want to give away too much in tags!, Established Relationship, F/F, Heavy Angst, Largely ignoring S12 details for now, i mean HEAVY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: The Doctor is certain this is the best one she's ever had. Perhaps too certain...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Thirteenth Doctor/Yaz [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397581
Comments: 33
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. You'll notice this largely ignores - or at least, doesn't bring up - the revelations in the 2020 series. I'll probably address them at somepoint, but in the meantime, I have a story I wish to tell, and introducing elements like the Timeless Child details or destruction of Gallifrey would overcomplicate an already complicated self-canon. Also, with the Doctor and Yaz being together in this canon, I presume the Doctor wouldn't be as secretive about her origins and homeworld. If she's in a committed relationship, I've reasoned she'd be far more open to her girlfriend. So, at least in my stories, the Doctor isn't as hung-up on her past... well, not as much as in the actual show.
> 
> 3\. REAL TALK. While I'm currently COMPLETELY FINE, I'm also in the high-risk demographic of the current worldwide pandemic, so I've decided to update three times a week for this story, just in case.

"Yaz… we can't… can't keep… keep doin' this… " The Doctor struggled to get the words out.

"Then come with me this time," whined her companion, arms wrapped tight around the taller woman's neck, all the while stealing kisses.

"Y… mmpph… Yaz… " The Doctor managed through her girlfriend's eagerness, but it only reinforced her resolve to send her on her way. " _Yaz_ ," she chuckled, finally creating some distance between their faces. "Y'know that would be silly. You 'ave work."

Yasmin Khan, very uncharacteristically, pouted. "Then stay with my family. They really should get t'know you better."

A moment of pause passed over the Time Lady, and as always, the policewoman noticed immediately. "What's wrong?"

Quickly lighting her face up again, the Doctor shook her head. "Nothin', love. It's just that I 'ave things t'do."

Yaz gave a lopsided smirk. "Like what? I know for a fact that the TARDIS doesn't need any work."

"And how would you know that?"

"She told me," Yaz replied smugly.

The Doctor rolled her eyes. " _Suuuurrre_ … "

"Honest!"

The Gallifreyan frowned, but was certain Yaz was just trying to distract her. Probably. "Listen, we both know that you still have your police work. I wouldn't be a very responsible girlfriend if I kept you away from that anymore than I already have." She grinned. "Besides, your mum would kill me."

Sighing, Yaz seemed to relent. "At least come back to the flat with me. Stay until I leave for work." She planted another kiss to the Doctor's accepting lips.

"After what you told me the other month, I don't think your family would want t'see anymore padda between us for awhile." Hence why they started saying goodbye in the TARDIS rather than walking to Yaz's block of flats. As always, Graham and Ryan left ahead of Yaz, knowing the two women wanted a few final minutes to themselves. Or hour. Or three.

The Human frowned at the Doctor's odd sentence. "Padda?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, y'said they caught us havin' padda. Though I don't recall passerine birds bein' around at the time."

With that, Yaz burst into laughter. "Oh, Doctor! I said _PDA_ … public displays of affection!"

"Oooooohh," came the slow response. "That makes more sense."

"Sometimes I think you just act silly to make yourself more adorable."

The Doctor gave a cheeky grin. "Is it workin'?"

Rolling her eyes, Yaz instead kissed the alien again, and the Doctor indulged herself in enjoying her girlfriend a little more before she left. She tightened her grip on Yaz's back, bringing her closer and deepening their kiss. Once again the Time Lady found herself both amazed and exhilarated at how this girl made her feel.

Which just strengthened her decision…

Finally separating their lips, the two stared into each other's eyes, simply bathing in the closeness. Looking into those beautiful brown orbs, the Doctor knew without a shadow of a doubt - what she planned to do today, was the right thing.

After a few more pecks, the two women parted reluctantly. The Time Lady was determined not to delay her beloved anymore, and decisively broke all physical contact. "Now go," she mock-ordered. "Patrol the streets like only PC Yasmin Khan can."

"I will," Yaz chuckled. "How long will you be?"

"If you like, I can be ready tonight, when you're back from work."

Yaz's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup. And if you're good, I might 'ave a special surprise for you."

As expected, the Human's face lit up. "A surprise?"

"Yup," repeated the Doctor. "But t'come back from work, you have to _go to work_. Go on, hop it."

Yaz frowned quizzically, but kept the happy smile, before giving one last parting kiss to the Time Lady. "I love you," she breathed.

"Right back at ya," the Doctor replied sincerely. "More than anythin'." Yaz's eyes glazed at those words, as they often did. But the Doctor was insistent and eventually, the policewoman opened the TARDIS doors and was gone.

Finally alone, the Gallifreyan narrowed her eyes. "Did you really tell her you didn't need any work?"

A few bleeps and bloops came from her surroundings.

"I know you're just tryin' to stop me," said the Doctor. "But forget it: I've made my decision. Infact, if you really _are_ in telepathic contact with Yaz, then that just makes me evenmore determined! It proves it's the right thing t'do!"

A whirr.

"Of course it is! How can you even ask that? I love her, she loves me - it makes perfect sense!" The Doctor frowned. "You're not… jealous, are you?"

The console room suddenly jerked sideways, nearly sending the Time Lady to the tilted floor as she struggled to keep her balance. She gripped onto one of the crystal pillars before the room righted itself. "OK, OK, sorry!" she huffed, running a hand through her dishevelled hair. "I should'a known. But if not that, then what is it?"

More sounds echoed around her.

"Aw, that's sweet," said the Doctor. "But I'll be fine. There's nothin' to worry about, really. It's a dead cert."

After more noises, her jaw dropped. "I am _so_ thinkin' clearly! Never been more clear in me life!" More beeps. " _Irrational_?! First of all, I'm so _not_ being irrational, and second of all, even if I was, since when has that stopped me?! But that doesn't matter, 'cos I'm _not_ bein' irrational! So _ner_!"

There was a slight pause, before more bloops. The Doctor rolled her eyes. "Like I said, it makes perfect sense. I've read up on it. This is how I'm _supposed_ to do it." She scrunched her face. "'Least I think it is. Besides, it's only fair. They deserve to know, and it has to be a surprise for Yaz. This is the best way."

The sounds lowered in tone, setting the Doctor's jaw firm in response. "No. That's exactly why I have to do this. Time is one thing I _don't_ have. Y'know how reckless she is… always tryin' to impress me." She smiled at the thought. "Always being so brilliant… my brilliant Yaz… "

A few moments of silence filled the room. "I know I'll lose her eventually… " the Doctor said through a thin mouth, pained at the truth of those words. "But until then… " Taking a deep breath, she nodded in determination. "Look, you know I've thought long and hard about this. And I appreciate your concern, and that you're worried that I'll get hurt. But I'll be hurt in the end anyway. And I… " A loving smile crossed her face. "I need her."

The next hour was filled with the Doctor generally pottering about. She did not wish to jump ahead in time just incase she miscalculated, or the TARDIS sent her astray. She knew her beloved box was just looking out for her, but as she explained, this was something she _had_ to do.

When the time was right, the Doctor left the old girl and soon found herself standing infront of a door. After knocking, the door opened and the alien was greeted by a surprised face. "Doctor!" exclaimed the person within.

"Hi, Najia," replied the Time Lady. "I hope this isn't a bad time."

Najia Khan looked confused. "Well, I'm afraid you've missed Yaz. She left for work half-an-hour ago." She eyed the woman suspiciously. "I thought you'd have known that. She spends all her time with you, after all."

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, we're a couple, so it makes sense that she would." She did not notice Najia's slightly put-out face at the bluntness.

"Ah, hello Jodie," Hakim said from inside the flat. "Or is it Jane?"

"Jodie Jane, right?" offered Najia.

"Doctor's fine," came the reply, which Yaz's mum raised a brow at. Still, she moved to allow the visitor entrance to the house. The Doctor, however, stayed on her spot just in the doorway.

Both parents noticed and looked expectantly at her.

The Doctor took another deep breath. "Najia, Hakim - there's something you need to know…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. For the background on the guest-stars in this chapter... see my previous works!
> 
> 3\. REAL TALK. Obviously, I wrote this prior to the world going into lockdown and necessary social distancing. I've decided not to change things, partly because it would change the entire story, and partly because I won't beholden my work to this damn virus. If nothing else, this story can show we can and will get past this awful situation.

" _Aunty Yaz_!"

Yaz turned around at the call and was surprised to see a small girl dashing towards her. She barely had time to react before the child crashed into her, hugging her by the midsection. "Melody?!" the policewoman exclaimed. "What… what are _you_ doin' here?" Her patrol partner beside her looked utterly bemused.

"I was hoping we'd find you!" the girl squealed, clearly excited to see the family friend. "We knew it would be a long shot, as you might be away with the Doctor, but… "

" _Melody Oswald-Pond_!" came a harsh Scottish voice, and everyone saw a visibly annoyed redheaded young woman with an even smaller child in a pushchair, making her way hurriedly down the street towards them. " _Never_ run off on your own! You know I can't run while pushing River!"

The darkhaired girl looked down. "I'm sorry, Mummy. I was just so happy to see Aunty Yaz, and… "

Reaching them, Amy Oswald-Pond gave her adopted Gallifreyan daughter a stern glare. " _And_ you should know better than to interrupt Yaz while at work." She looked up at the two officers, slightly out of breath. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Yaz insisted, still rather shocked. She put an arm around the girl still clinging to her waist. "But what're you doin' in Sheffield?"

"Clara has a teacher's conference," explained Amy. "And as it's quite a way to come, we thought we'd make a family trip out of it. We were hoping to pop in at some point, see if you were here. Y'know, and not… " She paused, and glanced at Yaz's partner. "… er, travelling."

Yaz smiled knowingly, then motioned to the uniform next to her. "This is Frank. Frank, this is Amy, Melody and River. They're friends of my gir… of mine." The other officer offered quiet greetings which Amy and Melody returned, while River continued sleeping in her pushchair.

"We're really sorry for interrupting like this," said Amy, looking at Melody with a raised brow.

Taking the hint, the alien girl sighed. "Yeah, sorry Aunty Yaz. I was just so excited."

"It's fine," Yaz replied. "Just a routine patrol. Infact… " - she turned to her partner - "Frank, would you cover to the end of the street? I'll only be a couple of minutes." Once the other officer was gone, Yaz leaned forward. "Actually, the Doctor has been bringin' us back home more frequently. Maybe she knew you'd be 'ere."

Amy scoffed. "More likely, the TARDIS brought you back. We both know the Doctor has no control over the 'old girl'." At that, she and Yaz shared a chuckle. "Anyway, how are things?"

"Oh, y'know," said Yaz. "The usual aliens wantin' to conquer the world, change history, or eat our brains."

"Eww!" Melody grimaced, causing Yaz and Amy to laugh again.

"Don't worry, princess," the policewoman insisted, "nothin's gonna 'appen. I 'ave the best protector in the universe." She inwardly glowed at the thought: she knew whatever happened, the Doctor would do anything to protect her. The feeling was more than mutual.

"How are things going between you two?" Amy asked.

Yaz could not hide the joy in her eyes. "They're great. I still can't believe it, but I've never been happier. And I can only 'ope she feels the same way."

"Of course she does!" piped up Melody. "The Doctor's always telling us how much she loves you, Yaz." The policewoman could not help a silent gasp, and she looked at the girl's adopted mother.

"It's true," Amy confirmed. "Where do you think she goes when she drops you off home? Clara and I are thinking of making her pay rent." The Scot smirked. "She's probably in London right now wondering where the hell we are."

A gurgle from below interrupted the conversation, and the three looked down to see River stir in her pushchair. Melody got on her knees and started paying attention to her baby sister. "Good girl, Melody," Amy praised, then returned to Yaz. "I've gotta admit, even though I kept telling Clara that you two were crazy about eachother, I still didn't think the old coot had it in her to admit it. And trust me, you have nothing to worry about: in all my years, I've never seen a happier Doctor."

Yaz felt her eyes water. "Thank you, Amy. That means alot." She cleared her throat to swallow down any gooeyness and sighed. "Well, I better get back to my beat. Will you guys pop over later?"

"Probably not tonight," said Amy. "Clara will be knackered from the conference."

Yaz nodded. "Actually, the Doctor also said somethin' about a surprise later."

Amy's face instantly lit up. "Ooooh… well, in _that_ case, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Just don't have too much fun, or she'll regenerate from exhaustion."

"Oh, _stop it_ ," Yaz laughed. "But tomorrow, yeah? We'll all get together." Amy nodded in agreement. "I'll see you then, Melody," Yaz said, turning her attention to the small girl.

Melody again wrapped her arms around the policewoman's waist. "Love you, Aunty Yaz."

Now Yaz's jaw dropped, and her eyes once more threatened to leak. Almost overcome, she muttered a heavy reply. "Love you too, princess." She gave Melody a peck on the cheek, and eventually, she the Oswald-Ponds separated.

As Yaz made her way back to her patrol partner, she could not help the swelling of her heart. Her life was perfect…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. IMPORTANT: As previously mentioned, I've decided to not include the details of the 2020 series. The key word there is details - in this fanfic canon, most of the general stories still happened, ie. they went to the same places and met the same people. Basically, if an episode didn't really touch on the Timeless Child, Master (I have my own plans for the Doctor's best enemy) or Lone Cyberman, it happened here. Except of course, the Doctor and Yaz were a couple. Hope that all made sense!

No matter how many times it happened, the Doctor never grew tired of people's reactions to the TARDIS.

Hakim, Najia and Sonya Khan stared in wonder at the massive control room around them, stunned silent by the glowing pillars and echoey engines. "This… this can't be real," Najia breathed.

"Yep," the Doctor said with a smile. "Gallifreyan technology. Interdimensional - bigger on the inside."

"This is unbelievable," Sonya whispered.

"You'll get used to it," insisted the Time Lady. "Yaz did."

Hakim turned to her. "Yaz _did_? You mean… she knows about this?"

The Doctor nodded. "She's been travelling with me for over two years now, along with Graham and Ryan."

"Two _years_?" Najia glared at her.

Sonya tentatively reached out to one of the pillars. "W… what d'you mean, travellin'?"

"No, wait," Najia interjected. "Wait, wait, wait. This has got to be a trick of some sort. What are you, a magician or something?"

A chuckle. "I've been called that before. But there's nothin' magical 'bout this - it's pure science."

"The science doesn't exist to do this," insisted the mother.

"Not in your time," came the response. "Or world."

At that, the three glared at the coat-clad woman. "What are you sayin'?" asked Sonya.

The Doctor took a breath, then spoke as matter-of-factly as she could. "I'm an alien. From a different world - obviously - and a different time."

There was heavy silence for a beat, before Hakim breathed. "Of course… "

Najia turned to him. "Of course what?"

"I told you," her husband said. "Conspiracy." Najia just rolled her eyes.

"So just who are you?" Sonya asked. " _What_ are you?"

"If you've done anything to Yaz, Jodie… " Najia frowned deeply.

"First of all, my name's not Jodie. Or Jane." When asked what her name actually was, the Doctor shrugged. "You wouldn't understand it if I told you. Not even Yaz would, not that I don't wish I could tell her." When she was met with three incredulous faces, she knew she had to bite the bullet. "I'm a time traveller from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous, some 250,000,000 lightyears from Earth. My people are called the Time Lords. I travel throughout the universe in this, my TARDIS."

"Where are you travelling to?" Najia asked.

"Anywhere. Everywhere. Wherever - and whenever - I'm needed."

"Why?" asked Hakim.

The Doctor paused. "Good question. Maybe one day I can answer that."

"And Yaz knows this?"

"Yes, Sonya. Like I said, she's been travelling with me on-and-off for two years now. You'd be really proud of her: she's amazin'."

"What have you been doin'?"

" _Sonya_!" yelped Najia.

"I didn't mean _that_! I meant - where do you go? What do you do?"

With that, the Doctor told them everything: everywhere the Fam visited, everyone they met, all the adventures they shared together. Tim Shaw. Desolation. Rosa Parks. The Tsuranga. Kerb!am. Orphan 55. Nikola Tesla. Praxeus. About the only thing she omitted was the gang's involvement in the Khans' personal history at Punjab - that might be a little much.

As the Doctor explained and chronicled their escapades, she grew increasingly animated and expressive, especially whenever she brought up moments where Yaz shined. Which was alot, obviously. The Time Lady could not contain the adoration and love she felt for her brilliant girlfriend when describing her heroism.

When the alien was finally finished, the Khans were just gaping at her. It was a lot to assimilate, especially with the Doctor's characteristic enthusiasm and rambling. There was an almost crushing silence for several beats. Everyone's hearts were in their throats.

Eventually, Sonya was the one to break the quiet. "You're right, Dad - it makes perfect sense. Only Yaz would get together with an alien from the future."

The alien in question blinked. "I'll, er… take that as a compliment." She turned to the matriarch. "Najia? I know this is a lot to take in, but believe me - Yaz has been nothing less than brilliant. You'd be so proud of her."

The mother just continued staring at her.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Nodding in determination, the Gallifreyan moved over to the console. "Fair enough - I'll prove I'm on the level." She punched in a few numbers and buttons, then gripped the lever tightly.

The TARDIS tried letting out a few bleeps of warning…

But it was too late, and the Doctor pushed the lever down.

The familiar - though unfamiliar to three of the occupants - groans of dematerialisation echoed through the console room, then soon faded as the police box rematerialised at its destination. "What was that?" Hakim asked.

"You'll see," assured the Doctor, then strode to the TARDIS doors, which opened with a slight reluctance. "C'mon!" the Time Lady insisted, and eventually her girlfriend's family followed her out. When the four were passed the time machine doors, the Doctor beamed to her companions. "Well? I told ya!"

The Khans once more just stared out in disbelief. "This isn't Park Hill," Najia muttered.

Indeed. Rather than outside the housing complex the Khans lived in, and where the TARDIS always parked, their surroundings were a tropical beach, with golden sand under their feet and a sea which seemed to go on forever. Rocky outcrops shaped almost like pathways led from the shoreline further into the mainland. The twin moons in the sky signalled it was late afternoon, approaching evening.

Needless to say, the Khans' astonishment simply grew and grew.

They spent the next hour or so exploring the coastline before venturing towards the rocky outcrops. As the group continued further into land, with the Doctor pointing out and explaining all the wondrous, otherworldly nature and fauna, she noted how Yaz's family seemed to be loosening up, particularly Sonya.

The Time Lady knew she was on the right track. This was a brilliant idea…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

" _Run_!" the Doctor screamed. " _Keep running_!"

Ahead of her, Hakim, Najia and Sonya sprinted as fast as they could. The TARDIS was in sight - just abit further…

Behind them, the soldiers continued giving chase. "No one escapes the Red-Eyed Turtle Army!"

Even as she kept running, the Doctor let out a chuckle. "Did it before, mate! And now I don't 'ave Graham's constant complainin'!" Not that she was particularly happy to bump into this species again.

Inwardly, the Time Lady chastised herself: she should have known something like this would happen, considering how well everything was going. Her attempts to explain and show her lover's family just who she was and what she and her Fam did, seemed to be working. Surely it could not have been her imagination: Sonya appeared to be enthralled. Take away her phone and she was so much like Yaz, inquisitive, clever and eager. Hakim and Najia were still clearly overwhelmed by it all, but considering the latter had experience with oversized arachnids, the Doctor surmised it was more to do with _her_ true nature, rather than the fantasticalness of it all.

But of course, it could not last: those rocky outcrops were only hiding the residents of this world. Sure, Team TARDIS encountered the Red-Eyed Turtle Army before, but it was not like they traversed the entirety of this planet. Anyway, one thing led to another, misunderstandings escalated - which seemed to happen a lot to the Gallifreyan - and before they knew it, the four visitors were running for their lives, with the half-shelled soldiers in hot pursuit.

Eventually, they reached the TARDIS. The doors opened on their own, letting a terrified Khan family in, with the Doctor not far behind. The Time Lady slammed the doors shut just as a Turtle got within arm's reach, managing to make a glancing swipe at her legs.

With the four safely inside, the Doctor rushed to the console and, within seconds, the police box was back in the vortex. She let out a huge sigh and rested herself against the console. "Sorry 'bout that, Yaz's fam! Guess I miscalculated. I've met those green guys before, but obviously in another part of the planet. Not all worlds are restricted to one area." She frowned. "Well, some are. There's one planet that's little more than a house. That was a quick visit, let me tell… " She fell silent as she was met with three glares. "But er… it was still cool, right? Seein' another world, that was fun, wasn't it? I mean, before the… ahem… threats of capture and running away… "

The Khans remained silent, trying to get breath back into their bodies. Eventually, Najia spoke up. "Giant spiders… giant turtles… is this normal for you?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, it's not always giant animals. The universe is full of different types of life. Not all are friendly, but most are. Well, some. Well… "

"And Yaz… " said Hakim, "… you take Yaz to places like this?"

The Time Lady nodded enthusiastically. "And she's always amazin'! So brave and brilliant - she'd do anythin' to help. She's certainly been a massive help to me these past two years. She's been my pillar of strength, my hero… " - she paused, and gulped down the meaning of her next words - "… more than I can ever say."

Najia noticed Sonya appeared to still be out of breath - the second Khan girl was never the most active person. "Sonya, are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. "I gotta say, that was… pretty awesome."

"Not exactly how'd I'd describe it," mumbled Hakim.

"But it was," continued Sonya. "I mean, sure it was scary, but… I think that's the most fun I've ever 'ad. And Yaz does this all the time?" The Doctor again nodded vigorously.

"Wait, Jod… _Doctor_ ," came Najia's voice, concerned. "Is that blood?"

Frowning, the Time Lady glanced down and saw a rather nasty cut on her bare shin. "Huh - seemed the Turtles snagged me. I'll be fine, though, don't worry. If it was really serious, I'd be glowin'." As if on cue, a slot opened from the TARDIS console and a roll of bandage popped out. Taking it, the Doctor began wrapping her shin. "Cheers, love."

"Who are you talkin' to?" Sonya asked.

"The TARDIS. She wants to make sure I'm OK."

" _She_ … ?"

"Mmm-hmm." The Doctor had a strip of bandage in her teeth as she finished bandaging up her wound. "The ship is alive," she explained casually.

Sonya was wide-eyed. "That is so cool."

"It is, innit? She takes care of me, and I her." The Doctor pursed her mouth. "Infact, she was rather against me showin' you all this, if I'm honest."

"Why?" Hakim asked.

"More to the point," interrupted Najia. "Why _have_ you showed us this? We always knew you were rather… strange… but this is… is… I don't know _what_ this is!"

"It's awesome is what it is!" said Sonya.

Taking a deep breath, the Time Lady knew now was the time. Everything she did today was for _this_ moment, and she was going to seize it, before she lost the nerve. Clearing her throat, she dropped all whimsy and her jaw went straight. "Hakim, Najia, I brought you here… showed you all this, told you who and what I really am… because I have something very important to ask you."

The parents shared a concerned look.

"I am deeply, _deeply_ in love with your daughter." The Doctor frowned again. "Er, your _first_ daughter. No offence, Sonya."

"None taken," Sonya said sincerely, still beaming wide.

"I've spent hundreds - thousands of years alone," continued the Time Lady. "I rarely give my hearts out to someone else. But Yaz is one of, if not _the_ , most amazing person I've ever met. And… " - she braced herself, ready to make the leap - "… I want to spend the rest of her life with her. I am asking you, Hakim and Najia Khan, for permission to marry your eldest daughter. I love Yaz with all my hearts, and I want her to be my wife. May I ask for her hand?"

The silence seemed to last an eternity. Hakim and Najia were holding each other close, while Sonya's jaw was almost hitting the floor. It was deadly silent; even the TARDIS' echoes were absent.

Yaz's parents again glanced at each other in thought, then turned back to the Doctor. Hakim looked at her dead in the eyes. "No."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

"Oh." The Doctor blinked several times, as her hearts sank. She continued being glared at incredulously. "Er… OK. Um… not, er, not the answer I was expectin', if I'm honest. Um… " Completely off-footed, she bit her lip. "May I ask why not?"

"You seriously asking us that?" came Najia's harsh reply.

"Are _you_ serious?" Sonya snapped. "Whaddya mean _no_?"

"Stay out of this, Sonya," said Hakim. His younger daughter gave a daggered glare.

"You come into our lives," Najia began, "Lie to us… pretend to be something you're not… you're not even Human… "

The Doctor raised her hands in supplication. "I know it's a lot to take in, but… "

"I'm not finished yet," the mother interrupted. "You show us all this… you tell us that you've been taking Yaz away to… to _other worlds_ , and you never thought to tell us before?"

The Doctor pursed her lips. "I'm tellin' you n… " At the look she got, she quickly went silent again.

"You've been putting our daughter in danger all this time," said Hakim. "You made _her_ lie to us - her own family."

"What else have you exposed her to?" demanded Najia. "Giant spiders, alien hunters, space prisons, killer robots… what else has nearly killed her? How often have we nearly lost our little girl and we never would've known?!"

The Time Lady was at a loss for words. "I… I… "

"It's stressful enough that she's a police officer," Hakim explained. "Do you have any idea how worried we are for her safety everyday? And now we find out that she's been in danger from things not even from this world!" He shook his head.

The Doctor began to squirm. "Well, when you put it like… but… but you don't understand! Yaz has been brilliant every time! She… "

"That doesn't _matter_!" Najia suddenly screamed. "What matters is that she's _safe_! We barely allowed her to join the police, and now we find out _this_! This is _insane_! _You're_ insane!"

"But… but… "

"And now you want to take her away from us forever! For how long will that even _be_?" The Khan matriarch looked like she was about to explode. "The things you say - they're crazy! Living police boxes! _Thousands_ of years!"

"Hearts, plural!" noted Hakim.

"The rest of _her_ life!" Najia continued. "What do you mean, _her_ life? Are you immortal? Just what is Yaz to you? Something to pass the time for you? My daughter is not a _toy_ to be discarded once she's old and grey!"

" _No_!" the Doctor finally rebutted. "That is _absolutely_ not the case! I love Yaz more than I can possibly say! I… I… " Her internal panic began to slip out. "You don't understand… I've spent so long alone, and to finally find someone to share life with… "

"And how long will that be, _Doctor_?" Hakim asked. "How often have you put her in danger? How often will you continue to? That wound you have… you might be able to shrug it off, but if Yaz is hurt like that?" He took a moment to calm himself, and was not entirely successful. "How often has she nearly been killed?"

"No more than thirt… " The Doctor quickly stopped, then cleared her throat. "I mean… I'd die before I'd let anything happen to Yaz." She lifted her chin up in a futile attempt to regain control, sincere though her next words were. "I'd give up all my lives to keep her safe."

"There you go, you've done it again," sighed Najia. " _Lives_. Nothing you say makes sense. This might all be normal for you, but there's no way I'll allow my own daughter to be involved in this madness. It's… it's too much." She held her head and took a deep breath. "Just too much."

"But it's really not," insisted the alien. "You'll see, if we just go get Yaz and she can tell you how happy she is bein' with… "

"No," Hakim broke in. "Yaz isn't stepping foot in this… whatever this _thing_ is anymore."

The Doctor's eyed widened, and her hearts skipped. "Wh… what?"

"You're never seeing her again," came the cold, simple words.

Now she began hyperventilating. "But… you don't understand… "

"No, _you_ don't understand," said Najia. "She is our daughter. And we will not allow you to put her in constant danger, no matter what your intentions are."

When she spoke next, her words were desperate, pleading, and even surprising to herself. "I love her… more than I've ever loved anyone… "

"If you love her," Najia sighed, "if you truly want to keep her safe… you'll let her go. For her own good, you'll end this."

For what seemed hours, there was harsh silence.

Sonya finally broke the deadlock. "Don't listen to 'em! They're just upset!"

But the Doctor already knew. "No… they're right." Her voice was barely audible. "I… I have to… " Unable to finish the sentence, the Time Lady instead robotically returned to the console and keyed in coordinates. Eventually, the TARDIS rematerialised in Sheffield.

No words were said as the police box doors opened, revealing Park Hill outside. Arms around each other for emotional support, Hakim and Najia moved towards the exit, almost dragging a reticent Sonya with them. The younger sister continued glaring between her parents and the strange, wonderful woman in disbelief. Before the Khans left, Najia gave one last look to the alien. "We mean it, Doctor. Leave Yaz alone… _please_."

With that, they were gone. The Doctor remained rooted on the spot; not moving a muscle, just standing there, her entire body numb…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

The flat door was thrown open as the owners stormed in. "That was _bullshit_!"

Najia shoved a finger into her younger daughter's face. "Do _not_ use that language, Sonya! Not now!"

"Oh, I think _especially_ now." She was seething. "I can't believe what you guys did!"

"What _we_ did?" Hakim slammed the door behind them, not caring about the neighbours. "Whatabout her?! Whatabout the… the _alien_ who's been kidnapping Yaz for two years?"

Sonya rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. "Oh, please! Don't gimme that! She hasn't been _kidnapping_ Yaz! Any idiot can see that!"

"Then what _has_ she been doing?" Najia demanded.

"She _told_ us! She and Yaz are in love!" Sonya shook her head in disbelief. "Dammit, we knew that anyway!"

"That's not important anymore," said her mother. "God… oh God… what the hell has happened?" She ran her hands through her hair. "What the hell is going on? This is crazy!"

Hakim closed his eyes and took a breath. "Look, let's just try and calm down… "

"Calm down?!" Najia looked at him angrily. "We just found out that our daughter's girlfriend is a _time-travelling alien_ who's been taking her to planet after planet of monsters, and you're saying we should _calm down_?" Hakim wilted at the words.

"Maybe if you calm down you'll be able to sort this out," sneered Sonya. At her parents' confused faces, she continued. "We need t'go back down there and tell the Doctor that you've changed your minds!"

"That _Doctor_ … or Jodie, or Jane, or _whatever_ the hell her name is," Najia roared, "wants to take Yaz - _your sister_ \- away from us!"

"No, she just wants to _marry_ my sister! Since when did she say anythin' about takin' her away? She brings Yaz back all the time!"

"That's not the point," said Hakim.

"Then what _is_ the point?" Sonya was seeing red. "Aren't you happy for her? I thought you wanted Yaz to find someone and not just be all about work?" Part of the younger sister was surprised to find herself defending Yaz, after all the teasing which went on between them. But as Sonya proved a few years ago, she loved her sibling deeply. And while this new situation could be seen as her again potentially losing Yaz, Sonya knew that would not be the case. Indeed, it was not like the Doctor never brought the policewoman home; OK, Yaz might be gone for days at a time, but she always came back. Which was not what would have happened that fateful day, if Sonya had not called the police to find her sister.

"Someone _normal_ ," Hakim specified.

"Who's not going to get Yaz killed!" added Najia.

Sonya folded her arms. "Well, from what we heard, she's done a pretty good job of not gettin' killed so far." Truth be told, Sonya was a little jealous: after the adrenaline rush of retreating from those turtle things, part of her wanted more - to _join_ Yaz on her adventures. After today, endlessly scrolling on a phone seemed dull.

"I can't believe we're even having this discussion," muttered Najia.

"More like a shouting match… " Sonya said under her breath.

" _Fine_!" Najia exploded. "This is a shouting match! But there is _no way_ I'm allowing Yaz to carry on with that woman! I will not have her off on some distant galaxy or wherever running away from bug-eyed aliens! Can't you _see_ how insane that is?!"

Sonya clenched her jaw. "What _I've_ seen for the past few months is Yaz bein' happier than she ever has been in her whole life."

"At least she'll _have_ a life if she stays away from her," countered Najia. "Which she will."

"You can't keep Yaz away from the woman she loves," insisted Sonya.

"Sonya," came Hakim's voice. "We've made our decision. Your mother's right - we can't let Yaz see the Doctor again. In time, she'll find someone else and live a normal, safe… "

Suddenly, there was a scream from outside. A loud, enormous _roar_ or pure agony coming from the estate below the flat. Almost feral, it was the most pained sound the Khans possibly ever heard, and seemed to come from the very depths of the person responsible.

Najia's eyes widened, her voice a whisper. "That was Yaz… "


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

"So, any idea what she 'as in mind?" Ryan asked.

Yaz shrugged as she, Ryan and Graham continued their journey back to Park Hill, Yaz having returned from work at the same time the guys were coming back from the weekly shop. "No idea. I'm guessin' she's found a new planet t'see?"

Graham shook his head. "Nah, love. You said the Doc had a _special_ surprise for you."

"She might've meant for all of us, Graham," said Yaz. "We're a team, remember."

Ryan chuckled. "Maybe, but some members are more equal than others - right Grandad?"

Yaz gaped as Graham gave a cheeky nod. "Guys, come off… " The policewoman pouted, but it soon faded when the TARDIS came into view. There it was, as always, waiting for them on the Park Hill estate. Yaz had to go home and change out of her uniform, but could not resist a quick visit to the police box to let her girlfriend know she was back and safe. Not to kiss her madly, of course.

Ryan and Graham were unsurprised when Yaz made a beeline for the blue box and decided to go with her to catch a quick hello from the Doctor before the two women disappeared inside… likely for an hour or three.

Once they reached the TARDIS, however, it was clear something was up. Yaz, not slowing down, almost bumped into the blue doors when they remained closed. "That's weird," said Ryan, while Yaz frowned deeply. Since she and the Doctor became a couple, the time machine always automatically opened for Yaz. Ryan and Graham still had to knock, but they were cool with that: they rarely visited separately anyway.

But now, nothing. Yaz raised her hand and rapped on the door. "Doctor?" No response. She shared a concerned look with her friends, who were equally puzzled. Trying again, she again got no reply. The policewoman attempted to open the door herself, but still it did not budge. She even fished out her key - another privilege of being the Time Lady's girlfriend - but let out a gasp when it did not fit. "The lock's changed… "

"Y'wot?" said Graham. He stepped forward and knocked on the door, slightly harder than Yaz. "Hey, Doc? It's us! Is somethin' wrong?"

Yaz's worry grew as there remained silence. Trying again with her key, she had trouble ignoring the fear enveloping her. Had someone tampered with the TARDIS? Was her lover in danger? She could not imagine the Doctor intentionally keeping her - _them_ out.

Eventually, before Yaz could all-but bang on the door, a quiet voice came from within the police box. "Yaz… stop." The Doctor, speaking through the external comm system.

"Doctor, what's goin' on?" Yaz asked desperately. "Let us in."

"I… I can't."

Yaz's eyes widened, as did Ryan and Graham's. "What… ?"

"Yaz, please… step away from the doors." The Doctor's voice sounded pained.

The young woman shook her head vehemently. "Not a chance. Doctor, let us in. Tell us what's going on."

The next words shook Yasmin Khan to her very core. "No, Yaz. I won't."

Ryan gently pulled Yaz away from the box. "Doctor, if this is a joke it ain't funny."

"It's not a joke, Ryan. I've never been more serious in my life."

"C'mon, Doc, open the doors," said Graham.

"No." A pause. "Never again."

Yaz's jaw hit the ground. " _What_?"

"Yaz, I'm sorry… but… this has to end."

Her eyes were already watering. "What are you _talkin'_ about?"

The Doctor choked the words out. "I have to go."

" _Go_?! Go _where_?!" Ryan demanded.

"Away. I… I have to be on my way now."

"Not without me!" Yaz snapped. " _Never_ without me! What… what the fuck _is this_?! Doctor, let me in! If you love me, let me in _right now_!"

"I do love you, Yaz," sighed the Doctor. "That's why I have to leave."

" _No_! I've _told_ you, I _accept_ the danger! All that matters is that we love each other and we protect each other!" Yaz's heart was already threatening to break.

"Yaz, please… don't make this any harder than it has to be." The bluntness of those words cut through the policewoman's fear, and her breath caught. After a brief moment, the voice within the box continued. "This was a mistake, I know that now. I can't give you what you need, Yaz. You deserve better than me. You all do. It… it's time for you to go back to your lives, free of a silly old fool like me keep getting in the way."

"No… all I want is you… " Yaz sobbed, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Doc, for God's sake… " Graham pleaded, "at least open the bloody doors."

"Graham O'Brien," came the response, "you take care of Yaz and Ryan now, OK? You've been like a rock to me… helping me focus, reminding me of the big picture when I lose my concentration. You… you're one of the strongest people I've ever known, and… you've made Grace proud."

The old man cried silently, dumbfounded.

"Ryan Sinclair… "

The lad shook his head. "Doctor… don't… "

"I can't tell you how happy it's been to see you grow, to see you face adversity head-on again and again, and overcome it. You've been an inspiration to me, Ryan. I just know that, whatever you do, you'll be brilliant. Like Graham, your gran would be so proud of you."

Ryan unsuccessfully stifled a choke.

"And my dear, dear Yasmin Khan… "

"No, you're not doin' this…" whimpered Yaz.

"All… all those things… everything I said about Graham and Ryan… goes a hundred, a billion - an _infinity_ times for you. You gave me so much, Yaz. You taught me to open my hearts again, to feel love for the first time in… I couldn't even tell you how long… "

"If that's true, then please don't do this," Yaz yelped. "Please, just let me in!"

"This is for the best, Yaz." The Doctor's voice was noticeably hoarser now. "Really it is."

"No… no… "

"When I saw the universe through your eyes," the Time Lady continued, "it was like everything was brighter, everything meant so much more. To see the wonder in your eyes, made me feel happier than I've ever been. But no matter what it was that caused that wonder in you, no matter how amazing the universe was… all _I_ could ever see was the wonder _of_ you. You're the best person _I've_ ever met, Yaz. Your kindness, your bravery, your determination… your love… means more than I can ever say. Y… you'll be in my hearts forever… "

Yaz's face was one of pure agony; it paled in comparison to that in her soul. "P… please… "

"I'll always love you, Yaz. With all that I am."

Yaz suddenly screamed, and Ryan had to actively hold her back. " _I can't live without you_!"

Had Yaz been able to see inside the TARDIS, she would have seen the Doctor's own agonised face: eyes closed, tears running continuously, and mouth clamped shut to stem the anguish.

There were another few unbearable seconds of silence, before the voice from within spoke again… one final time. "Goodbye, my team, my gang, my Fam… and my love. I'll remember you, always."

Then, to Yaz's horror, the familiar groans arrived. She, Ryan and Graham watched in stunned disbelief as the TARDIS faded away. Within heartbeats, it was gone.

And so was Yaz's control. She sank to her knees and screamed - a loud, enormous _roar_ or pure agony. Almost feral, it erupted from the very depths of Yasmin Khan's broken heart…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

The Doctor sat on the steps in the console room, staring out ahead of her… at nothing in particular. She had no idea the last time she moved. The tears had only just dried.

A sound, almost like a soothing sigh, filled the room.

"Leave me alone," the Doctor spat out bitterly.

A moment's pause - then more noises, quiet beeps.

"There's nothin' t'say," came the tired reply. "What could there possibly be to say?"

A whirr.

"I don't have to do anything," said the Time Lady. "I can just sit here for as long as I like. Infact, I might not move off this step for a century or two. Got nothin' better t'do now, after all. It's not like I have a… a… " She trailed off and closed her eyes, gulping down a choke. "An event t'go to," she eventually continued. "Like a wedd… " Again she stopped, unable to finish.

A familiar hatch popped open on the console, revealing a packet of cream crackers.

The Doctor sighed tiredly. "From what I understand, it's supposed t'be ice cream."

The TARDIS remained silent.

The Gallifreyan ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat. "It's… good that it's happened now, really. Best get it over with, before I got too deep in. Before I completely lost my marbles… " Once more she took a moment. "And it _is_ for the best. Now Yaz can get back to a normal life, find someone who can really take care of her and make her happy… and… and… " She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, trying desperately to stop the chaos within her breaking free.

The time machine made more soft sounds, not wanting to push her thief too hard.

"No, no. I'll be fine. Really. Y'know me, I'm always… " Despite the innocuous words, it was those which finally broke the dam: the Doctor's face gradually cracked and she ducked her head down, unable to stem the fresh flow of tears. A pained sob escaped her, and she began weeping openly.

She could not recall when she last felt this bad; it was hardly the first time a companion left, or she lost someone… but then, Yasmin Khan was not just _someone_. She was the first person in a millennia the alien felt she could share her life with. As amazing as it seemed, the Doctor's feelings for the Human policewoman were more than she ever felt about _anyone…_ even River.

Indeed, the Doctor knew from the beginning _their_ time would be short, destined to be bittersweet. But Yaz… everything just seemed to fit. It felt _so right_. Like it was _their_ destiny to be truly together, to have their love echo through the universe for all time. Surely, after all the pain and loss, the Doctor found true love… _the one_.

Of course, she was wrong. Destiny, as always, seemed to dictate the Doctor be alone. If only she learnt that truth before it was too late. Before she fell in love more profoundly than she ever thought possible. Because for all her words about love's strength, even _she_ was amazed at the feelings Yaz gave her.

But it was not to be.

It took several minutes for her body to stop shaking. The TARDIS tried comforting the Doctor by sending out a telepathic hug, but it was to no avail: nothing could sooth the wound in the woman's soul.

Eventually, there was a lull in the crying. Wordlessly, the Doctor reached into her coat pocket and took out a small object. Holding it infront of her, she stared at it in numbing clarity, tears still trickling down.

It had taken ages to make the engagement ring. It was composed from various elements, some even the Doctor was not 100% sure of their origin. But it was of the most beautiful design the Time Lady could think of, full of little, delicate details of special significance to Yaz. If everything went to plan, she would be wearing it right now, as the Doctor intended to propose when her beloved returned from work. That was why she told Yaz's family everything today, so Hakim and Najia knew just who exactly her daughter was marrying when they said yes to the alien's request.

The Doctor tutted in self-disgust. _When_. She really was as arrogant as some thought.

The time machine made some questioning sounds.

"Not a thing," the Doctor mumbled. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I'll be fine. I always am." The words were spoken almost robotically. "Just give me some time, and I'll be… be… over… " And with that, she again broke down, her body trembling as she threw the ring away; for it was no longer a symbol of the love of her life, but rather, a mocking reminder of what - _who_ she could never have.

The ring tinkled as it hit the floor and was lost in the dark edges of the control room, but it was drowned out by the latest cries of anguish from a broken woman…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

Three months. Three months of waiting, three months of crying, three months of hoping.

But most of all, three months of emptiness.

Yaz lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, something she did with numbing regularity now. The tears ran out weeks ago, her eyes seemingly no longer able to produce any. Instead her brown orbs were now lifeless, drained of all wonder and happiness. All that remained was the devastating loneliness.

For the umpteenth time, she replayed those moments in her mind. Those crushing few minutes where her life lost all meaning. When she lost the most amazing and perfect person she could ever hope to know.

Yaz endlessly tried answering the one question: why? Why did the Doctor end things? Why did she break the Human's heart? Why did she leave Yaz with literally nothing to live for anymore?

She barely had a life before the Time Lady fell into it, and now she was gone? Yaz had less than tatters left. Her career was going nowhere: after taking a week off to "mourn" the loss of her girlfriend, Yaz was almost pushed back to work by her parents. Yaz knew they were desperately worried for her, and only wanted to see her happy again, but it was useless. All the drive was gone from Yaz's spirit - all she wanted was to crawl away and die.

She never had many friends, and what little there were had long moved on with their lives during the time Yaz spent in the TARDIS. Even Ryan and Graham… they tried, really they did, and Yaz cursed herself for letting it get this way, but there was only so much _they_ could do or say, too. Besides, they were missing the Doctor themselves, and could not indulge a lovesick fool like her forever.

Work was now a nightmare of feigned smiles and fake eagerness. When Yaz could even be bothered to make the effort, that was. Usually she now just sleepwalked through her days, both at home and work. But every now and again she tried to look the part, to give off the impression she was getting over it and moving on. Once or twice she even tried to _feel_ what she pretended, that maybe she could finally carry on with her life.

It was a lie. Yaz knew, deep in her soul, life was pointless without love once you experience it in its truest form. She knew there could never be anyone to replace the Doctor in her heart, none to make her as happy as the wonderful alien did, just by her very presence. The Time Lady would forever be Yaz's one and only love; to pretend otherwise was ridiculous.

The Doctor always believed in hope, but as each day passed, that was something Yaz was finding harder and harder to hold onto…

There was a soft tap on her door, but Yaz did not say anything. Her family now used to getting no response, the door opened anyway and Sonya poked her head through. "Hey."

Yaz did not even look at her. "What?"

Her sister sighed. "Dinner's nearly ready. Mum made your favourite."

Barely a huff.

Sonya looked down. "Thought maybe, we could watch a film tonight."

"You go ahead," Yaz said. "I'd only fall asleep again." Something else she now hated: her dreams were nothing but bittersweet, of the one thing she could not live without, yet could not ever have again.

"Yaz," Sonya said tentatively. "Y'can't go on like this."

At that, Yaz turned to look at her. "Since when d'you care?" Inwardly she knew that was absurd: her sister cared deeply about her… otherwise Yaz never would have had the idea to join the force in the first place.

For her part, Sonya continued trying. "I know howmuch the Doctor meant t'you, and howmuch you meant t'her. She wouldn't want you to be like this."

"And how the fuck would you know?" Yaz snapped. "All she was was a joke to you! More reason to tease me!"

Now Sonya looked shocked. "Yaz, you don't understand… "

The policewoman shot off the bed to her feet. "No, _you_ don't understand! You don't know what it's like to lose the person you love more than any other, to _feel_ something other than pointless fun and games… to actually love someone completely and not just flitter from partner to partner! But I _had_ that! I found the most perfect woman in the universe and now she's _gone_ and I… I… " Yaz was wrong: she did have more tears to shed.

Sonya stared at her sadly. "No, I've never lost anyone I love," she eventually said. "But I nearly did once… and now I'm scared that this time I will lose her."

Yaz gulped and the two sisters shared a deep gaze. After a few beats, however, Yaz broke down and fell into Sonya's waiting arms. Her sobs were quiet, not loud enough to be heard outside the room, but they were like a foghorn between just the two of them.

Despite her pain, Yaz felt guilt for what she just said: she indeed knew how scared Sonya was all those years ago. She never wanted to put her through that again, but Yaz could not help it; without the Doctor, life for her was meaningless.

But she could not burden Sonya: if only for her sister's sake, she would go through the motions until she literally could not do so anymore. Yaz would try and not scare Sonya like that again.

Separating, Yaz wiped the tears from her face. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's OK," insisted Sonya. "I do mean it, though - I knew howmuch you loved eachother."

"Then… why did she end things… ?" Yaz whined.

"Trust me, she didn't want to," Sonya replied casually.

Yaz frowned slightly. "How would you know?"

Sonya's eyes widened a tad. "Er… y'know, I could just tell."

"Oh. Thanks." Yaz continued drying her cheeks. Sonya back to the door, then stopped and looked down. Yaz noticed her sister's odd pause. "What is it?" she asked, her voice still slightly teary.

Sighing deeply, Sonya turned back to her. "I can't do this anymore."

Yaz frowned. "Do what anymore?"

Closing her eyes momentarily, Sonya took a visible gulp. "Yaz… there's somethin' you should know… "


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

" _WHAT_?!"

Najia dropped the plate at the sudden scream and it shattered on the floor, spilling the food everywhere. She barely had time to acknowledge what happened, however, before her eldest daughter came storming into the living room, pure fury in her eyes. " _You_!" she roared.

Najia motioned to the mess of pottery and food on the floor. "Yaz, look what you've done!"

Yaz ignored her indignation. " _YOU_!" She pointed her finger right in her mother's face. At that, Najia's eyes widened and she instantly forgot the culinary accident.

"Yaz, what's wrong?"

"Whatever's going on here?" asked Hakim as he came in.

"It was _YOU_!" Yaz screamed at them both. "This is _your fault_! _You're_ why the Doctor left!" Tears were already pouring down her face.

Najia gently took Yaz's accusatory hand away. "Love, calm down, what're you talk… "

"Don't _touch me_!" the policewoman snapped, ripping her hand out of her mother's, causing Najia to flinch. "How could you _do this to me_?!"

Hakim grabbed Yaz by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Sweetheart, what is it? What's… "

"Don't play dumb! Don't you _fucking DARE_!"

" _Yaz_! Don't talk to your father like that!"

Tearing herself from Hakim's hold, Yaz's hands went to her head as her eyes bugged out. Najia had never seen her usually calm-and-collected daughter so angry. "You don't tell me what to do! Ever again!"

Before either parent could retort, a sheepish Sonya appeared from Yaz's room. Perhaps it was maternal intuition, but her second daughter's timid demeanor instantly sent alarm bells ringing. "Sonya… what have you done?"

"She's told me what you did!" Yaz interrupted before her sister could speak up. "She's told me _everything_! How… how could you _DO THIS TO ME_?!"

"She knows that _we_ know," offered Sonya, the meaning obvious.

Oh God. Utter terror filled Najia's heart. "Yaz… I… we… " What could she say?

Hakim took control, or at least tried to. "Yaz… we did it for your own good. It was for the best."

She glared at him disbelievingly. "For the best?! How the hell would you know what was best for me?!"

"We're your bloody _parents_!" Najia scolded. "And we deserve to have a say in our daughter's life!"

"Don't play that card," seethed Yaz. "You _know_ how I've been these past few months! I was _dead inside_ … the _love of my life_ had left me and I had _no idea why_! But _you_ knew all along! You've been lying to me all this time!"

" _We've_ been lying?" Hakim barked. "Whatabout the _two years_ you've been gallivanting about the universe with an _alien_?"

Yaz glared at them, silently fuming… and unwilling to admit she had no counter.

"How do you think _we_ felt, Yaz?" Najia asked. "To learn that our daughter has been to other planets and faced killer aliens? That kind of information makes police work seem like a walk in the park!" She folded her arms. "And besides, aren't you upset that the supposed 'love of your life told us' without even letting you know?"

Perhaps it was the disdainful tone directed at the Time Lady, but it only fuelled Yaz's rage. "Don't you _dare_ try and blame the Doctor for this! This isn't her fault in anyway!"

Najia was about to rebut that, but then a thought flashed through her mind, and she glanced at Sonya, who apparently told her sister _every_ …

"I've been killing myself wondering why she ended things, thinking she didn't love me anymore… and it turns out she _wanted to MARRY ME_!"

Hakim and Najia closed their eyes in resignation.

Silence reigned for several moments. Eventually Hakim broke the deadlock. "Yaz… "

"Y'know," the policewoman interjected, clenching her jaw in a futile attempt at collecting her emotions. "I would tell you to stay out of my life, but that's too late. You've _ruined_ my life… and I'll never forgive you." Yaz gave one final damning look to her parents, then turned and strode back to her room.

After the door slammed shut, Najia gave Sonya a death glare. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Surprisingly, Sonya returned the gaze in kind. "She deserved t'know why she lost the woman she loved."

Later that day, there was a knock on a door. Graham O'Brien answered it and blinked at the person on the doorstep. "Yaz?"

Yaz was standing there with a duffle bag; her eyes were heavy and red, and she looked down weakly. "Graham, I'm sorry, but… can… can I stay with you for awhile?"

Graham looked at the young woman, saw how defeated and desperate she was. He had no idea what was going on, but it was obvious right now, she needed help. "Come inside, love… " he said, before letting her into his and Ryan's house…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

The lights were dim in the console room as a figure shuffled in. Even in the relative darkness, her unkept state was obvious. But as she had been for the past three months - relative time, of course - there was no one around to see the Doctor.

Well, not completely. Indeed, she was never truly alone… and the sounds soon filling the room let her know.

She looked up tiredly, still munching away on her custard creams. If it was not for her Gallifreyan metabolism, she would have put on a stone or three from the amount of biscuits she consumed since… _it_ happened.

She frowned. "Why'd I come in here again?" It was a rhetorical question, but she never could keep quiet for long, even now. "Oh. That's right. Exercise. Stretch my legs. Get ou… " The Doctor's voice drifted, and she let out a sigh.

She had been like this ever since _it_. The Doctor used to be utterly bewildered about Human relationships, especially breakups: if it happened, despite the alien's true belief in the strength of love, surely the emotional wrecks people would get into were a tad melodramatic.

But no. The Time Lady now knew _exactly_ how it could happen… because she was going through it right now. She had been like a zombie ever since she ended things with Yaz. The TARDIS did not go anywhere anymore; they had been drifting in the vortex for weeks. The Doctor stopped dressing - she had been in pyjamas so long the blue box was grateful for she could turn her olfactory sensors off, and the usual rainbow tops, short-legged trousers and grey coat lay somewhere gathering dust. The sonic was unused, staying in its socket on the console, fully charged. The regular visits to the Oswald-Ponds ceased, the Doctor unable to bear the family's incredulity of her letting Yaz slip through her grasp.

The alien's hair was a mess, and she was sure her ear was still glowing from regenerative energy: in a particularly explosive tantrum, she ripped out her earring and threw it aside. It was probably lurking somewhere in the depths of the TARDIS… along with the irrelevant engagement ring. But none of that mattered anymore. _Nothing_ mattered, except the Doctor and her shattered hearts.

She had been like this for months, seeing no end in sight. And she hated every single second. How did people get through this? When would the agony end? In her more cynical moments - which were becoming more and more frequent - the Time Lady almost turned her back on the concept of love, if _this_ was the result of it going wrong. Nothing could be worse than this pain.

And considering how much the Doctor suffered and lost in her many lives… _that_ was some accomplishment.

The TARDIS tried helping on occasion. Suggesting unusual, unexplored planets on her display screens, replaying fond memories, and even resorting to reminding her Yaz was hardly the first person she lost. Anything to get the Doctor out of her funk. Nothing did. All drive had left the Time Lady. She now felt unbearably empty. What was the point of exploring, of having adventures, of _living_ if it was without the one person, in an entire, many-millennia lifetime, you found true, uncomplicated, passionate, unquestionable love with?

Once more, the TARDIS tried reaching out. The Doctor simply chuckled morbidly. "Don't start. I'm really not in the mood." Bleeps and bloops. "I don't know. I don't care. Why, are you bored?" She was becoming passive-aggressive, and not for the first time. "Maybe _this_ is my latest adventure, huh? New experience and all that. I've never really had to 'get over' anyone before. Not like this, anyway." She put another biscuit in her mouth and crunched it with more force than necessary. "Maybe I'll indulge myself. Y'know how bigheaded I am. After all, only a bighead would just _assume_ that their girlfriend's parents would be _fiiiiiiine_ if she married an alien who constantly puts their daughter in danger!"

At the resulted whirr, the Doctor rubbed her temple. "Yes, I _know_ you tried t'warn me! Is that what this is now?! Everythin' else has failed t'get through t'me, so now you're gonna try 'I told you so'?! How _dare_ you?!" She violently threw her packet of biscuits toward the centre console. " _Rassilon take you_!"

There were a few tense moments, until the Doctor's face softened from the deep scowl it creased into. All the anger left her, and the emptiness resumed. "I'm sorry… " she breathed. "I didn't mean that… " She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "It's just… I miss her so much… _so_ … " With that, she finally broke down and burst into tears. Holding her head in both hands, she sank to the floor on her knees, weeping loudly.

The Doctor used to think only the end of the universe could bring such grief out of her. But while this was not the end of the universe, it felt like the end of _hers_ …


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. I'd especially like to thank the guest Julia for your response to this story. Your comments have really meant the world to me! I also can't quite believe you like this series as much as you say you do - I'd love to know what you think of the Amy/Clara/Missy element, too! And needless to say, I hope you continue enjoying this story and the future instalments... that goes for everyone!

Najia sat at the kitchen table, going through events for what seemed the thousands time. It was the middle of the night, but that was irrelevant. She had barely slept for five nights, for it had been that long since her eldest daughter stormed out the house with only a few items of clothing in a bag. Yaz's face was like thunder as she barged out the door and slammed it behind her, leaving a numb family in her wake.

Needless to say, Najia, Hakim and Sonya were right behind her. When the parents' demands for Yaz to return fell on deaf ears, however, Najia feared the worst. Where was Yaz going? Did she even know herself?

Luckily - relatively speaking, of course - Sonya managed to get close to the policewoman. Najia was desperate to know what was said between the two sisters, but had to settle for a somewhat-reassuring look from Sonya as Yaz continued on her way. It soon turned out their eldest was, for now at least, staying close-by with other friends of… _hers_. Of the Doctor's.

How did it get like this? How did things go so wrong? How had Najia allowed it? She was losing her daughter, and had no idea what to do to get her back. Always strongwilled and independent, Yaz respected her parents, of course, but was never afraid to stand upto them. It was that strength which fuelled her to join the force, despite Najia and Hakim's concerns, and to be the voice of reason whenever Sonya did something to particularly grate on the grownups.

But of course, Yaz was a grownup herself, now. Najia thought she accepted that long ago, that Yaz was free to make her own decisions. However, recent events proved Najia still saw her as a child. All parents did, to some extent, but Najia considered herself respectful enough of her daughter to let her live her own life, until now.

Part of the mother thought - dammit, _knew_ \- she was well within her rights to question Yaz's current life choices, however, given the sheer _absurdity_ of the situation. After all, it was not everyday you learn your child has been secretly dating an alien and travelling through space and time, facing perilous situations on a regular basis. Just thinking about it made Najia's head spin.

For the first few weeks, Najia was confident she and her husband made the right decision. It pained her deeply to see her daughter in such obvious distress, but she was sure it was only a phase - Yaz would eventually snap out of it and realise the insanity of what she had been doing for two years…

_Two years_. That made Najia's head spin so much it almost flew off.

As the time passed, however, Najia's confidence began waning. Weeks became months and Yaz was still a wreck. Granted, Najia had little experience dealing with heartache - she and Hakim had been together since they were teenagers - but surely Yaz should be showing some improvement by now? The fact she did not, meant it was more than simple puppy love; indeed, her daughter's entire life had gone to the dogs. Yaz was perilously close to being let go by the force - and seemingly did not care - and never made any effort to do _anything_. The young woman would just stare out emptily out the window, and Najia knew why: she was waiting for a blue police box to come back.

The mother almost cursed herself now; was it really worth it? To see her daughter so miserable, so broken, so dead inside? Najia wished there was something - _anything_ \- she could do to make her little girl happy again. Unfortunately, the one person who could truly do that… Najia had driven away.

"Hey," came a soft voice, and Najia looked up to see Hakim enter. "Couldn't sleep?"

Najia sighed and shook her head. "Me neither," Hakim continued. He poured himself a glass of water then sat opposite his wife. He took a sip and looked down. "We really messed up, didn't we?"

Najia darted her head back up and glared at him. When Hakim looked deeply into her eyes, she let out a breath. "It's nuts," she whispered. "We did the right thing, the sane thing… "

"Did we?"

She was silent for a few beats. "The state she's been in… the mess she's become… the mess the _family's_ become… " She wiped away the oncoming wetness in her eyes. "Our own daughter hates us."

Rubbing his forehead, Hakim let out a deep breath. "I've been thinking," he said slowly. "About what we can do to fix this. But the more I try to come up with a solution… I can only think of one way."

Najia nodded. "And she's not coming back. We made sure of that."

Her husband bit his lip. "If she _did_ … would you let Yaz go back to her?"

"I… " Would she? Would Najia allow her eldest daughter to return to a crazy life of going to other worlds, facing weird creatures and never living like a normal person again? All to be with a woman she clearly did not want to live without? "She's safe here," she eventually replied. "With _her_ , she'd be… " Her words drifted.

"She'd be happy," finished Hakim, and Najia's breath caught.

There was a long silence, the two of them staring at their respective drinks. After several moments, Najia spoke in a quiet, defeated voice. "Yeah… we _really_ messed up."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

Yaz had no idea why she agreed to this. It was all Graham's fault.

Her family wanted to see her. Well, her parents, specifically. Sonya visited Ryan and Graham's house a couple of times since Yaz retreated there: she was not particularly upset with her sister over the current situation. Infact, Sonya was a constant support, and definitely sympathised.

But her Mum and Dad? Yaz wanted nothing to do with them at the moment - maybe ever again. And as painful as that thought admittedly was, her parents had no one but themselves to blame.

Once more Yaz's rage flared up at the thought of them actually convincing the Doctor to end things between the new couple. How dare they?! They had no right to interfere in her love life! Could they not see how happy, content and _complete_ she was with the wonderful woman?! Did they _want_ her to be lonely and miserable?

Of course, had the policewoman been thinking rationally, she would realise they had every right to be concerned for their daughter's welfare and safety. But Yaz could not see that right now: all she could focus on was the blinding anger she felt for her parents. Not hate - _never_ hate - but she could not get over the sense of betrayal. That they actually talked the woman Yaz loved to leave her, out of some misguided effort to keep her "safe". To heck with her safety, Yaz thought: _all_ that mattered was being with the woman she cherished above all others, the one person she could never be without. And the last three months, if nothing else, proved that beyond any doubt.

Could her Mum and Dad truly not see how broken their "little girl" was? Did they _actually_ think she would just "get over" the Doctor? Since the breakup, they occasionally questioned Yaz's sanity for what she had been doing for the past two years - to her face - but _they_ were truly the insane ones if they thought Yaz could _ever_ be happy again.

Obviously staying with Ryan and Graham was a spur-of-the-moment decision: when Yaz first stormed out of her flat, she frankly had no idea where she was going. If it was not for Sonya having a quick word she might have ended up back on an empty roadside, waiting for… who knew. Luckily, Ryan and Graham's place was far enough away to provide some distance, yet still close enough to somewhat-placate her parents. Not that she gave a shit what they thought anymore.

In her less bleak moments - a rarity now, of course - Yaz would thank the other members of the Fam for their patience and understanding. She often felt guilty, as Ryan and Graham were gutted themselves at the end of Team TARDIS. Yet neither man ever gave a _hint_ of resentment for her frankly-selfish focus on her own pain. It was just… Yaz could not help it. She loved the Doctor with every fibre of her being, and convinced herself they would be together forever.

What made the situation hurt even more, of course, was the revelation that the Time Lady thought the same thing… as she actually intended to _propose_ to the young woman. Yaz was flabbergasted when Sonya admitted that; any annoyance she might have had at the Doctor telling her family her true identity without first consulting Yaz was insignificant compared to the reason why. Yaz almost questioned her sister's words: surely she was lucky enough just to love and be loved by the Gallifreyan. To learn she actually wanted to make them _official_? Just when Yaz thought she could not worship the woman anymore…

Which made right now simply incredulous: _why_ did she agree to this? How could she _possibly_ contemplate talking to her parents again, after what they cost her? But Graham, as always, was the voice of reason. He insisted Yaz give her Mum and Dad a proper chance to explain themselves. So here she was, being walked to the Park Hill estate by Ryan and Graham, who probably accompanied her to make sure she would not bolt. They were meeting out in the open as it was "neutral" ground.

Yaz saw her family approaching them, and again her guts churned. The resentment she felt towards her parents was almost visible. Whatever they had to say, Yaz would never forgive them.

By the time the two trios reached eachother, Yaz was grinding her teeth. She felt Ryan put a hand on her shoulder for support. Her parents, to their credit, looked relieved, though a part of Yaz half-expected them to simply grab her and drag her back to the house. If they did, she would kick and scream the entire way…

"Yaz," sighed Najia. "We've missed you so much."

The policewoman remained silent.

Hakim reached out to his eldest daughter, but seemed to think better of it at the cold glare he got. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"How do you _think_ I feel?" Yaz spat.

"Yaz, please," Najia pleaded. "We know you're angry - we understand… "

" _Do_ you?" She almost sneered at them. "Do you understand how it feels to be betrayed by your family? To have them force you away from the person you love?"

"Yaz, _you_ must understand," said Hakim, "we only did it because we love you, and we want you to be safe. But now… "

"Save it," Yaz interrupted. "I don't wanna hear this again."

"Yaz, love," said Graham from beside her. "C'mon. Just let 'em talk."

"Please, Yaz," Sonya piped in. "Y'know I'm on your side, but we can't go on like this."

At her sister's words, Yaz softened her stance slightly.

"Like your father said," Najia continued, "we were just scared. We didn't want you to get hurt… or worse. But we _do_ understand. And we certainly never thought you'd be in this state. We thought it was just a… crush or something."

"Well, now you know better," Yaz said. "Shame you couldn't have figured that out before you ruined my life."

Hakim tilted his head. "Now Yaz… "

"No!" she suddenly yelped. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm a grown woman, and I was in love! She was the best person in my whole life, and _you_ took her away from me!"

"Yaz, calm down," warned Ryan.

Najia's patience was starting to wane. "For God's sake, Yaz, how were we to know?! You never told us anything about her! And then to find out all in one go? Our heads were spinning! But _everything_ we did, we thought it was for your own good. But now I'm scared that we're gonna lose our daughter in a completely different way, and all I want is for you to be happy again and… " Unable to go on, she let out a small sob and leaned into her husband's arms.

Despite her anger, seeing her mother break down made Yaz weep herself. But it did not change the situation. "There's only one way I could ever be happy, and she's… "

Yaz's words faded when a sound filled the air. A familiar grinding noise which, starting as a whisper on the light breeze, grew louder as the seconds passed…

Everyone turned to a particular spot on the courtyard, Yaz's eyes wide…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

The Doctor huffed as she tried ironing out the creases in her coat with her hands. Months of neglect left it far from pristine, and the rest of her regular clothes were not much better. But at least she was out of her pyjamas now.

A whirr filled the console room and the Doctor frowned. "Oi, don't start. I'm here, aren't I?" She ran a hand through her only-recently-combed hair. "I'm makin' an effort, see? What else do you want from me?" The TARDIS did not answer, and the Time Lady huffed once more. "Don't know how you talked me into this in the first place… "

It took a long time, but the Doctor was finally persuaded to begin sorting herself out. Not emotionally: that would take a long, _long_ time to do, and in particularly bleak moments the alien wondered if she would ever come out of the darkness. But at least, the time machine argued, she could _try_ being proactive. To that end, the Doctor was back in her old rainbow top and grey coat, with the sonic pocketed away. She even replaced her earring.

All through it, however, she wondered why she was bothering: what was the point? She was indeed _far_ from ready to move on, to "get over" her loss. Deep down, the Gallifreyan knew she would never truly be over Yaz - heck, she knew that even _before_ their breakup. Indeed, even if they lived a full life together and the Human lived into her hundreds, she would eventually die and the Doctor would be heartbroken. A few months or a few decades, the result and result _ant_ pain would be the same.

Or… would it? At least the Time Lady would have a wonderful coupling to look back on; a Human lifetime of love and happiness. Instead, all she could focus on was how it ended so abruptly and prematurely. Or maybe this _was_ the best way. More than once the Doctor thought she was insane for even being with the policewoman in the first place. But of course, all reason left the Gallifreyan when it came to her brilliant Yaz. She simply could not resist her.

Biting her lip, the Doctor cursed herself for once again getting caught in a mental loop. No matter how she pondered the situation, it always led to heartache. Sometimes she wished she could interfere in her own timeline and stop them ever meeting. Then they would both be spared this unending agony.

Shaking her head, the alien let out a deep sigh. "Fine, let's get on with it. Don't think, just do. Focus. Focus on what's beyond those doors. Not on… on… " Her face. Her eyes. Her smile. That laugh. Those lips. The long, luxurious hair. The warmth her mere presence gave the Time Lady. The unbearable pain of losing her love… her lifeline… her Yaz.

Feeling her eyes water, the Doctor cleared her throat and strode to the TARDIS doors. "Hopefully I'll be attacked as soon as I step out, give me something else to think about… " After a brief pause, she blinked away the dampness in her eyes and threw open the doors, already taking one step out…

And stopped dead. Her eyes widened, and her whole body went numb. "No… oh no… " All colour drained from her face.

The TARDIS landed in the Park Hill council estate in Sheffield.

"Why? _Why_ have you brought me back here?" the Doctor seethed. "How could you do this to… " Her words faded when she spotted the group of people 100 yards away. Her eyes teared up again.

The people staring back at her looked as stunned as she, but the Time Lady could only focus on one of them. _Her Yaz_.

Within seconds, the Human girl was on the move, sprinting with tears in her eyes towards the police box. And despite her promises to the Khans, it only took a moment for the Doctor to mirror the movement, as she found herself dashing forwards to meet her.

They crashed into each other in a crushing embrace, Yaz wrapping her arms tightly around the Doctor's neck, and the Gallifreyan clutching at the policewoman's back desperately. The Doctor heard sobbing, while her own eyes closed hard to stem back tears. Everything else evaporated: to the two women, the universe began and ended with this reconnection. Nothing else mattered.

Yaz eventually moved her head away from the Doctor's shoulder and choked out words. "I know… I know everything!"

The Time Lady breathed heavily, unsure what her love meant.

"I know why you left," Yaz wept. "And I don't care! Because my answer is _yes_! A hundred, a billion, an _infinity_ times _YES_!"

The Doctor's jaw dropped. Perhaps it was touch telepathy, perhaps it was simple intuition, but she knew what those words meant. Before she could respond, however, Yaz's lips were on hers in a searing, breathtaking kiss. Instinctively it was returned, the Gallifreyan increasing the connection to the mouth she missed _so much_ , the _woman_ she could not function without. Quite - as the past three months proved, the Doctor simply did not work without Yasmin Khan.

After their kiss broke, their mould-like hug resumed. As she stroked that long, silky hair the Doctor chanced a look at the others, still rooted on the spot yards away.

Hakim and Najia were holding each other close, the mother's face one of resignation, resting on her husband's chest. Hakim looked back at the Doctor, and their eyes met. After a beat, the father closed his eyes and gave a simple nod.

Her hearts swelling, the Doctor hugged Yaz for a few seconds more, then ended their embrace. Reaching out - only slightly, as was their closeness - her hand was taken in Yaz's. Then they wordlessly made their way back to the TARDIS. They stepped inside, and the doors closed behind them…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS/NOTES
> 
> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

As soon as the TARDIS doors were closed, the Doctor and Yaz resumed their embrace desperately, the latter burying her head in the former's shoulder. Once more the Doctor could make out muffled sniffs.

"Don't… don't ever do this t'me again… " Yaz whined.

"I'm so sorry, Yaz… " the Time Lady breathed, tightening her hold. They kissed once more, both clambering to regain what was thought lost forever. The Doctor could taste salty tears, and her own soon joined them. She could no longer stem back her crying, as her hearts threatened to explode at the joy of being reunited with her lost love. "I only did it 'cos… "

"No, don't," the girl interrupted. "I told you, I know - and it doesn't matter." Another deep kiss. "I love you so much," said Yaz. "I've _missed_ you more than anythin'."

"I've missed you more than the entire universe," the Gallifreyan countered, and held Yaz tight again. "But I'm scared."

Yaz glared at her. "Of what?"

"I don't think I should'a let us back in the TARDIS, 'cos if you don't leave now… I'll _never_ be able to let you go."

Yaz looked her straight in the eyes. "Then I'll never leave again."

They kissed once more, both desperate to make certain this was real, that they were truly reunited. After three agonising months apart, it seemed cruel fate that they would forever be denied eachother. Yet it also proved beyond any doubt how much both needed the other. The Doctor and Yasmin Khan could not function unless they were together.

"My dear Yasmin," the Time Lady whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything. I was just so scared - worried that you deserve better. Which y'do, obviously… "

"Stop it," Yaz sighed.

"And then, when your parents turned down my request… " She stopped when she felt her darling tense up.

"Do _not_ mention them again," spat the Human. "After what they did, I'm _never_ talking to them again in my life."

At that, the Doctor bit her lip. "No, Yaz. Don't say that. They're your parents."

"They tried - and succeeded, I might add - t'take you away from me!" There was fire in the policewoman's eyes. "How could I ever forgive them for that? No, forget it."

"Yaz, listen to me," said the Doctor steadfastly. "They only did what they did because they love you. I was an idiot by telling them everything all in one go, and in my stupid desperation to propose, I overwhelmed them and scared them off. But even if I hadn't, they probably _still_ would've done the same thing. Because they still would've been scared and worried for your safety. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." She thought back to the numerous times a new companion's loved ones learnt of the Doctor's true nature, and the resultant protests demanding their safe return.

"I can look after myself," Yaz frowned.

"I know that, and really, so does your family," soothed the Gallifreyan. "But they're only Human. Moreso, they're _your family_. Frankly, it would be rather disturbing if they _didn't_ have concerns."

"Whatever," huffed Yaz. "But that doesn't change the fact that they made you leave, and nearly killed me in doin' so."

"Maybe." The Doctor stroked her darling's cheek tenderly. "But _please_ , don't turn your back on them. I also know what it means to lose your entire family, and I'd hate for you to do that, for any reason… especially me." She gave a loving kiss to Yaz's full lips. "Don't lose your parents, Yaz. Fix things before it's too late." She gave a pleading look.

Yaz's shoulders relaxed. "I'll… think about it. For you." With that, they resumed their hug, both eager to move back to their reunion. After several minutes, Yaz locked eyes on the alien once more. "I mean it, though. I won't let this happen ever again. Do y'hear me?" She cupped the alien's face in both hands. "This has been utter hell, and I can't go through it again. I can't live without you, Doctor. I'm never leavin' your side again. _Ever_. And whatever bollocks reason you may come up with won't wash."

The Doctor let out a small smile. "I think… I have a way to prove my commitment." After giving one final kiss, she reluctantly broke their embrace and nodded in determination. "Gimme a sec." Then, to Yaz's surprise, the Time Lady turned around and got on her hands and knees.

"What… are you doin'?" she asked tentatively, as her beloved scrounged the floor as if searching for something.

"I threw it over here somwhere," came the distracted reply. "Dangit, where is it… ?" There was then a bleep from the ceiling above, and the Doctor stopped her frantic roaming. She then slowly reached into her pocket and felt something within. Smiling warmly, the Doctor mouthed _thank you_ , before getting to her feet and turning back to Yaz.

Yaz's eyes became saucers at the engagement ring now in the alien's hand. "Oh my God… it's beautiful." She reached out slightly, not quite daring to touch the small object which sparkled in the console room's lights. "But Doctor… I already said yes… "

"I wanna do this properly," came the resolute response. "Just humour me, yeah?" she asked with a lopsided smile. It quickly faded, however, and the Doctor's face went serious as she lowered back down - this time, on one knee. Tears were yet again trickling down Yaz's cheeks.

"Yasmin Khan, in all my lives, I've never met anyone like you. You mean more to me than the entire universe. I… I can't promise it'll be easy… I can't even promise your safety. But I _can_ promise you my undying love and devotion. Will you marry me?"

The young woman was nodding before the question was even finished. "You know I will… " Yaz choked. "Of _course_ I will!" The Doctor's face broke into a huge grin, and she reverently slipped the ring onto a waiting finger.

The Doctor got back to her feet, and she and Yaz engulfed each other in a passionate kiss, all the while the Doctor's hand never letting go of Yaz's newly-adorned own.

There were still many things to do, to talk about and decide. Many things yet to face and overcome. It would indeed not be easy - it would never be easy. But both knew, from the depths of their souls, it would be worth it.

The Doctor and Yasmin Khan were about to embark on their greatest adventure yet… as always, _together_.


End file.
